


Devil's in the Details

by SkyFireForever



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom Aaron Burr, Dom Angelica Schuyler, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Sub Alexander Hamilton, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: They had an arrangement. When two doms were in a relationship, they needed to have a sub. Even if it wasn't necessarily someone they were in a relationship with.That's where Hamilton comes in.





	Devil's in the Details

**Author's Note:**

> All kinks are pre-negotiated.

The four of them had an arrangement. Due to their sexual demeanors being incompatible, Theodosia allowed her husband to have sex with whoever he needed to, so long has he granted her the same courtesy. Angelica had joined their relationship only for their situation to stagnate. A sexual relationship between three hard-core dominates didn’t exactly work out easily. They tried it; of course, but it became a mess of tangled limbs, bruises, and pain. Suffice to say, it hadn’t worked out well in the past. 

That was where the fourth person came in. 

Aaron and Hamilton had an arrangement. When Aaron needed to fuck someone, he texted Hamilton and the man would be over in an instant. He was practically Aaron’s personal whore with how tightly he had him wrapped around his finger. All he had to do was send a quick message and he’d have Hamilton bent over his desk, ready and willing to be fucked.

Hamilton was the sub that the three doms needed. He was the needy little whore they were desperate for. The relationship between Aaron and Hamilton was strictly one between coworkers outside of the bedroom. Inside, their relationship was all business. Intense scenes where Hamilton served his purpose whenever he was needed. 

This was a night in which he was needed. 

Aaron’s lips were attached to Angelica’s throat as he pushed her against the wall, bunching up her dress and shoving it past her thighs. His hand slid up her thighs, smirking when his fingers brushed against bare skin. 

“Oh, looks like someone has been naughty.” He purred into her ear. “You were just begging to be fucked, weren’t you? All night. Didn’t even bother wearing underwear.” He bit down hard on her neck, earning a sharp gasp. 

“It’s only naughty if it’s not what you want.” She smirked, grabbing him by the back of the shirt. She spun the two of them so that Aaron was the one with his spine pressed against the wall. “But I think it’s exactly what you want.” 

Aaron laughed. “You may be right.” He mumbled, eyes slipping shut as Angelica attacked his jaw and neck, leaving dark marks against her skin. He moaned and tangled his fingers in her curls, tugging her head back. 

She yelped as she was jerked backwards, wincing in pain. She fixed Aaron with a glare as he smirked triumphantly. “I think it’s about time you got Alexander’s ass over here before I find myself in yours.” 

“Oh, I’d like to see you try.” He challenged, getting in her face. 

She smirked and lunged forward, grabbing his bottom lip between her teeth and biting down, eliciting a shriek that Aaron couldn’t keep back. She licked the wound to sooth it before pulling away. “Last chance, honey.” She warned dangerously, meaning behind her threat. 

Aaron chuckled and released his girlfriend, scrambling for his phone.

 

**[To: Whore] Get over here.**

 

He barely had to wait a second before receiving a reply.

 

**[From: Whore] Omw**

 

Aaron chuckled to himself, shaking his head. “He’s on his way.” He threw his phone on his desk, removing his shirt. He smirked at Angelica, eyeing her up and down. “Are you wearing that?”

“And if I am?” She put her hands on her hips. “If I decided that I wanted to be fully clothed during this?”   


“Oh, you’d hardly be fully clothed.” He purred, moving towards her and sliding his hand under her dress, winking at her. 

Angelica rolled her eyes. “Fair point.” She moved past him and removed her dress, putting on a black bra and matching panties. She let her hair down, her brown curls cascading down her back. She looked over her shoulder at Aaron and he licked his lips. She was absolutely gorgeous. 

They didn’t have to wait long before there was a familiar knock at the front door. Aaron moved to open it, but Angelica cut in front of him. She pulled the door open and her eyes narrowed at the man on the doorstep. She was already firmly in her dom persona, unrelenting and firm. 

Hamilton looked up, already trying to make himself appear as tiny as possible. “Hi, Angelica.”

“Is that what you call me?” She challenged, reaching forward to grab Hamilton by the hair and tug him inside. She threw him onto the floor and Aaron delighted in his surprised yelp. He closed and locked the door, crossing his arms and watching Angelica’s work. 

“No! No, ma’am.” Hamilton said hurriedly. He got on his knees, keeping his gaze on the floor. “No, ma’am. I apologize, ma’am.” 

Angelica made a face of pure disgust, stepping away. “Strip and go wait in the bedroom.” She ordered. “On your knees beside the bed.” 

“Yes, ma’am!” Hamilton tripped over himself to obey, running towards the bedroom. 

Aaron chuckled. “Forever eager, isn’t he?” He mused, almost impressed. 

“Always.” Angelica confirmed. “Come now, we have work to do.” She grabbed Aaron’s hand and pulled him after her towards the bedroom.

Hamilton was waiting as he was told, completely naked and on his knees beside the bed. He kept his eyes facing the floor, even as his doms stepped inside. 

“Look at him.” Aaron mocked. “Desperate and so, so pathetic.” He spat out, standing in front of the man. “Would do anything to get a cock in him.” He backhanded him across the face, knowing how much he would love it. 

To no one’s surprise, Hamilton let out a loud moan as soon as Aaron’s hand made contact with his face. “Thank you, sir.” He said quickly. “Thank you.”

“Even his voice is obnoxious.” Aaron grabbed him by the hair. “I have better things for your mouth to do.” He unbuckled his belt, throwing it into a corner. He shoved his pants down and pulled his dick out of his boxers, giving it a few firm strokes. “Open up, bitch.” He eased his cock past Hamilton’s lips as soon as they eagerly opened for him. He groaned at the warm wetness, eyes fluttering shut. His grip on Hamilton’s hair tightened as the man started sucking and using his tongue in the most sinful of ways. As much as Aaron hated to admit it, Hamilton was gifted when it came to his mouth. 

“Mm. Keep that up and you might earn yourself a reward.” Angelica found herself behind Aaron, looking over his shoulder to pet Hamilton’s cheek. She had retrieved a riding crop from the closet and was teasingly stroking her sub’s head with it. Hamilton was practically buzzing around Aaron’s cock, doubling his efforts to make the other man scream. 

Aaron grunted, not bothering to thrust into Hamilton’s throat. It was more pleasurable to see what he would do on his own. He gasped as he tongued at the slit, looking up at him through lidded lashes. The little bitch was enjoying this too much. Aaron moaned and pulled out, ignoring Hamilton’s petulant whine at the loss. “I’m saving this for your ass.” He smirked, stroking himself a few times before squeezing the base to keep from shooting off. 

“My turn.” Angelica stepped in front of Aaron, holding the crop in her hands. “Burr, sit.” She ordered, causing his eyes to narrow. “Please.” She added sweetly. He obeyed with a roll of his eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Hamilton, over his lap.” The sub was obeying within a minute, throwing himself over Aaron’s knees with his ass in the air. Angelica hummed to herself. “How many do you think the little slut deserves?” She asked Aaron with a raised eyebrow, running the tip of the crop over Hamilton’s ass. 

“Hm.” Aaron considered a moment, running his fingers through Hamilton’s hair in a comforting manner. “Twenty.” He decided, wanting to fuck the man as soon as possible and without danger of seriously injuring him. 

“Twenty it is.” Angelica nodded sharply. “And the little slut is going to count each and every one.” She lightly pressed the crop into his ass cheeks in warning. “Color?”

“So fucking green.” Hamilton breathed, barely able to get the words out before the crop came down hard on his ass, making him gasp. He panted a moment before the next one came down in the same spot. “Shit, give a man some warning!” He complained, his bratty nature coming out.  

Angelica laughed coldly. “I don’t have to do anything for you.” She slapped him across the back of his thighs with the crop. “And considering that you have not even begun counting, I can do this for as long as I desire to.” She brought it down on his left cheek this time. 

“Okay, shit! One!” He whined, rutting against Aaron’s leg in an attempt to relieve pressure. Angelica rolled her eyes and brought several more blows down in the same spit. “”Two, three, four!” 

Aaron yanked his head up by the air. “None of that rutting against my leg. You’re not here to get yourself off. You’re here to get us off. Or have you forgotten?” He sneered maliciously, enjoying the look of panic in Hamilton’s eyes. 

“Oh, I think you’ve earned yourself five extra.” Angelica announced. As if emphasizing this point, she brought down five smacks  across his ass and the backs of his thighs. 

Hamilton gasped. “Five, six, seven, e-eight, nine!” He choked out, collapsing in Aaron’s lap, much to his satisfaction. “Thank you, ma’am. Thank you.” He whispered. 

Angelica snorted and delivered another swift blow to his legs. She ignored his cry of “ten” and turned her attention to Aaron. “Pull his cheeks apart.” She ordered and Aaron was too turned on to even think about disobeying. He grabbed Hamilton’s cheeks in his hands and spread them wide for Angelica, watching as she pressed the crop against his hole. Aaron closed his eyes as she delivered the next three hits right between his cheeks. 

“Eleven, twelve, thirteen!” He was struggling to keep himself together at this point, choking on his own spit and drool. “God, fucking-” Another blow landed at his balls, causing him to lunge forward. “Fourteen, shit! Shit!” Tears were welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill over. “Please, just let me do twenty, ma’am. Please.” He begged, whimpering. 

“Hm.” Angelica considered a moment. “No.” She sent down the next six one after the other with a punishing strength behind each of them. 

Hamilton let out a sob. “Fifteen, s-sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty!” He gasped for breaths, tears hitting his cheeks. He struggled to breathe. “Let me come.” He begged. “Please, ma’am. I’ll be good. Please let me come.” He whined, squirming in Aaron’s lap. 

Aaron rolled his eyes and smacked the sub hard. “Shut. Up.” He warned. 

“Twenty one.” Hamilton whimpered, burying his face in Aaron’s skin. 

Angelica sighed and took pity on him, sending down the next four blows over the same spot, listening to him count each one in tears. “Good boy.” She soothed. “Very good boy. Such a good boy for us.” She rubbed her palms against the abused skin, tracing over the red marks that would become bruises by the next day.

“Th-Thank you, ma’am.” He choked out. “Thank you.”

She nodded and placed a  gentle kiss to the back of his neck. “You’ve been such a good boy.” She praised, stroking his hair. “We’ll give you what you need real soon.” She assured soothingly. “You just need to eat me out and then Burr will fuck you. Sound good, baby?” She asked in a calm voice. “Color?”

“Green.” He said hurriedly. 

Angelica nodded and laid back on the bed, sliding her underwear off and propping herself on some pillows, spreading her legs to Hamilton’s eager tongue. He dove in with vigor, knowing exactly what he had to do to leave Angelica gasping and moaning under him. Aaron was impressed, not knowing anyone who could take her apart so quickly. However, he was unwilling to wait for long and he retrieved the lube from the bedside table. He lathered two of his fingers with it before pressing them into Hamilton’s hole, earning a squeak of surprise. 

“I believe that you have a job to be doing.” Aaron pointed out, carefully scissoring Hamilton open for him. He rewarded the needed whine that escaped his throat with a jab aimed at his prostate. “I don’t think she’ll let you come if you do a half-assed job.” He mused, continuing to finger the younger man.

Hamilton redoubled his efforts, licking and sucking and doing whatever else it was that Angelica loved. She gripped the sheets and her eyes rolled back as Aaron added a third finger. “Fuck!” She moaned, eyes falling shut. “Fuck him.” She demanded, tugging on Hamilton’s hair and dragging him closer to her. “Fuck him. If he can get both of us off, he can come.” She decided. 

Aaron had no reason to object. He quickly slicked up his cock, removing his fingers from Hamilton’s hole just to replace them with his dick. It was barely a stretch. They were used to doing this and Hamilton’d had far, far bigger. While Aaron hadn’t had the privilege of seeing Washington’s cock in person, he spent a great deal of time imagining it. He hissed as he fully sheathed himself inside of Hamilton, giving him a moment to adjust. 

“You’re not supposed to stop.” Angelica warned, yanking Hamilton’s hair and eliciting a moan from him. He quickly got back to work as Aaron started thrusting. 

“Oh, shit.” He groaned, firm grip on Hamilton’s hips. It was amazing that the man didn’t feel loose around him. It wasn’t virgin-tight; of course, far from it, but Aaron could still feel every drag of his cock against Hamilton’s walls. Surely Heaven felt like this. He began picking up speed, slamming into Hamilton with every thrust. “You’re such a slut.” He remarked. “Such a gorgeous whore. Does your wife treat you like this? Does she fuck you into the mattress with a plastic cock? I bet she does.” He moaned, hips meeting Hamilton’s rapidly. “Not just your wife either. Washington, Laurens, Jefferson. You’d let anyone fuck your little slut hole. That’s just how fucking pathetic you are.” His palm cracked down on his ass. “You’d let fucking anyone have a turn with you. You don’t even have to know their names. You’re that fucking hungry for it. You’d beg. You’d beg for some stranger to use you as their fucking come dump.” He continued muttered filthy things in his ear until he buried himself in Hamilton to the hilt, gasping as his vision whited out and he shot himself deep inside of him. He panted and pulled out, collapsing in the bed beside the other two. He glanced over just in time to see Angelica’s back arch off of the bed, her mouth open in a silent scream. 

Hamilton pulled away once Angelica began to come down from her orgasm, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “My turn.” He grinned devilishly.

Angelica shrugged and sat up. “Go on, then.” She waved him off, a gleam of mischief in her gaze. “You can come now. Actually, maybe you should do that at home.” She stood up. “I have work to do.”

Hamilton looked horrified and Aaron chuckled, taking pity on him. “Come here.” He pulled him close and scooted down his body, taking him into his mouth. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback! This is my first official smut fic, even if it isn't the first time I've written smut.I know I'm not great atit, but that's what practice is for and feedback helps.


End file.
